Bright Moments
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Things get a little heated one night while Astrid is in Hiccup's room comforting him from a nightmare. NSFW-ish.


**Bright Moments: "Wait"**

((Wolfie-Dragon has very kindly given me permission to dabble in his "Black as Night/Blind Spots" universe! If you have not read his series where Hiccup is blinded during dragon training, I _HIGHLY_ recommend it!))

 _Summary: Things get a little heated one night while Astrid is in Hiccup's room comforting him from a nightmare. NSFW-ish. Based off of the "Dark Days, Bright Nights" chapter_ _from "Blind Spots" by Wolfie-Dragon._

* * *

Astrid closed the gap between them, softly pressing her lips to his. The little happy twinge in Hiccup's chest bounced at the feel of her lips. Astrid had this affect on him every single time she kissed him, and it never ceased to amaze Hiccup that this girl - the girl he'd dreamed about for the longest time; the girl that he'd grown to know deeper than anyone around him – was here with him, sharing her time with him when she could be anywhere else.

Astrid chased away the shadows that threatened to consume him. She knew exactly what to do; what he needed, and if it weren't for her and Toothless, Hiccup knew he'd sink into the depths of his own darkness without any hope of escape.

They'd talk and hold each other during nights like this. But their lips had also fallen into the habit of gravitating toward each other. Most nights they'd make out until they needed air, their heavy breathing mingling in the space between them.

Before the incident between him and Astrid, his thoughts had sometimes wandered to kissing her. He hadn't a clue what lips felt like against each other, but that didn't stop his desire for it. All he knew was that he wanted their lips to touch one day like he'd witnessed grown up couples do all his life.

Now he knew exactly what it felt like, and it was better than anything Hiccup could have ever imagined.

The physical contact meant so much to him. Being blind, living every moment in a black room with only sounds and his own thoughts to fill the space, was devastatingly lonely at times. Touching made the world around him realer, tangible, and the physical contact he had with Astrid drove away that sometimes crushing loneliness.

He loved her with his whole heart. Confessing his love had been freeing and having Astrid return that love had made him soar as if he'd suddenly sprouted dragon wings.

As Astrid's confession of love from the other night echoed in his mind, Hiccup's need to be closer to her made him deepen their kiss. He'd never pressed this firmly before. Astrid responded with a little moan that sent an electric shock through his body.

Her fingers were in his hair, accidentally snagging his blindfold every once and a while. He didn't mind. His focus was on how wonderful it was to have her _this_ close, as if they were becoming fused as one.

His palms slid up her arms, passed her shoulder, and finally settling on her waist – the area void of her heavy skirt. The urge to haul her against him tipped on the edge of his actions, but he stayed his hands on her waist, digging fingertips into the soft skin through her shirt.

Hiccup had been so caught up in Astrid's lips playing with his that he jumped when her hand squeezed his backside.

Astrid chuckled softly against his mouth. "Sorry. Did I surprise you?"

Astrid had touched him in a private place. His cheeks instantly began to burn at what he was about to admit. "Yeah, but a good surprise." His reply encouraged her to squeeze again, the gesture something Hiccup never knew he wanted until now.

They connected in another heated kissing round. Astrid was practically in his lap, consuming him as if she would never see the light of day. Her tongue ran across the expanse of his lower lip, Hiccup's breath hitching at another new and wonderful sensation. Though feeling slightly awkward with the action, he followed her lead, tongue tracing the peak of her bottom lip.

There were so many inches to explore, new sensations to experience. Until now, only flying on Toothless had brought him this liberated, forgetting the troubles that daily restrained and limited him; just for a little while to leave the black room and purely _live_.

Hiccup barely registered as Astrid grabbed his hand and ever-so-nonchalant placed it upon her left breast. "Astrid," Hiccup's voice trembled, his hand frozen on her chest, alarm bells clanging in his ears, "are you sure?"

Her lips brushed his. "I'm sure, babe."

Hiccup released a ragged breath. A woman's chest was a very private area, much like the backside, so it was not a place for roaming hands. But Astrid had given her permission rather forwardly. It was something she desired, and Hiccup couldn't deny her that.

He timidly squeezed her breast through her shirt and bindings much in the way she'd handled his backside. Her breath huffed against his face as he squeezed, his confidence heightening at the little enjoyable sound Astrid produced.

Hiccup was rather enjoying himself too. Her breast was nice to the touch. He'd been so focused on trying to listen to her cues of pleasure that he didn't realize the activity was eliciting some reactions in his body.

Astrid shifted and met his lips for another kiss. As her knee brushed against the crotch of his tights, sensitivity in his lower region erupted and for the first time since they started their intimate session, Hiccup realized what was happening.

"Oh!" Astrid commented, and she shifted away from him.

"I am so sorry, Astrid," Hiccup said, mortified that his own body would react in that way towards her. It'd happened before, mostly in the morning when he awoke from a rare pleasant dream about the girl who was currently occupying his bed.

Hiccup tucked one leg over the other trying to hide the embarrassing reaction, but the pressure made him involuntarily groan in the back of his throat.

"It's okay, Hiccup." She paused, the quiet between them lingering for an agonizing few seconds as the thought of Astrid accidentally brushing his manhood stomped around in his head. "It's perfectly natural."

"You know about… _this_?"

He felt her arm move as if she'd shrugged her shoulders. "I know it's a natural response to this sort of…thing."

Hiccup's mind tried to keep up with his increasingly racing heart. If Astrid knew about this then she had to have a little knowledge of _theactivity_. Hiccup couldn't help the burning all over his face.

"So, you know about how this sort of thing works," he said more as a statement than a question.

"The basics, at least." She paused once more before asking with noticeable delicacy, "What about you?"

"Of course, I do!" he replied faster than he thought he should have, followed by a little nervous laugh. Before he could stop himself, his father's metaphor spilled out, "Men have swords and women have sheaths. The sword goes into the sheath and a baby happens."

Astrid was quiet again, giving no body motions or sounds for Hiccup to work off of. He cursed his blindness for not being able to read her face. Was she thinking him daft for using the metaphor?

Finally, Astrid allotted a response, "Maybe we should save the sheathing for marriage then."

Hiccup nodded, vigorously. "I totally agree."

Her nervous laughter filled the space between them, her voice slightly higher than usual. "We really aren't ready for a baby."

He shook his head, feeling the need to agree with her with far more enthusiasm than needed. "No, we are not."

Astrid squeezed his hand, and he returned the squeeze. "Good thing we had this talk before we got too far."

"Yes, indeed."

The room felt as if the temperature had risen several degrees; Hiccup's blindfold uncomfortably warm around his head.

"I guess I'll leave you to take care of that."

"Oh," Hiccup wondered for a moment what Astrid was speaking of until he shifted, and the sensitivity made him hitch his breath. "Yeah, I better take care of this."

The warmth of Astrid's palm caressed his heated cheek as her lips pecked his one last time. "Goodnight, Hiccup."

'Night, Astrid," he called after her as she slipped away.

When he guessed she was gone, Hiccup laid back with a heavy sigh. "At least that talk is over."


End file.
